Take Care
by Onnozel
Summary: Hinata diminta untuk menjaga ruang kesehatan. Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak menyangka, satu-satunya murid yang datang kesana adalah Sasuke. Dan alasannya datang kesana hanya untuk bolos! Apa Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu agar Sasuke kembali ke kelasnya? ...Ataukah Sasuke yang harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hinata berhenti menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke kelas?
1. Chapter 1

**Take Care**_  
A Sasuhina Fanfiction  
RATING: M for ATTEMPTED RAPE!_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

* * *

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan yang kurang tertutup rapat. Saat Hinata mengetuknya, pintunya langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya, meskipun Hinata tidak mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk mengetuknya tadi.

Dari celah pintu, Hinata dapat melihat seorang guru yang memakai jas putih dan masker berwarna hitam sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sampulnya berwarna mencolok.

"Kakashi-sensei, anda mencariku?"  
Ujar Hinata sambil melongokan kepalanya kedalam ruang kesehatan yang pintunya setengah terbuka.

"Ah, iya, coba kau kemari sebentar..."  
Kakashi menutup buku yang tadi ia baca, lalu mengibaskan tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa Hinata harus mendekatinya.

"Jadi begini, aku ingin kau menjaga ruang kesehatan ini sebentar." Ujar Kakashi singkat. Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung berseru kaget,

"A-Apa? Itu kan, tugas anda... Memangnya, dimana Shizune-sensei...?

Shizune adalah guru yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga ruang kesehatan, dan Kakashi adalah penggantinya. Jarang-jarang Shizune-sensei tidak ada pada tempatnya, batin Hinata.

"Dia tidak masuk hari ini, ada sedikit urusan." Ujar Kakashi, yang lalu menambahkan kata-katanya,

"Aku belum makan sedari pagi, jadi aku harus makan siang sekarang."

Setelah berkata demikian, Kakashi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, lalu menyerahkan jas putih kepada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini bukti bahwa kau sedang bertugas di ruang kesehatan." Ujar Kakashi ringan, seakan menyuruh murid menjaga ruang kesehatan bukanlah suatu masalah.

"T-Tapi, aku belum bilang setuju!"

"Ini mudah, tidak akan ada murid yang datang kesini pada jam ke lima. Kalaupun ada, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya."

"Ta-Tapi, Sensei-!"

_GREK_

Kakashi segera keluar dan menutup rapat pintunya. Alhasil, Hinata tidak bisa menolak permintaan guru yang paling santai disekolah ini. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, selain memakai jas putih yang diberikan Kakashi-sensei tadi.

'Padahal... Sekarang waktunya pelajaran sejarah...'

Hinata senang mendengarkan pelajaran sejarah yang dinilai paling membosankan oleh banyak orang, namun sepertinya kali ini ia harus melewati salah satu pelajaran kesukaannya.

Hinata duduk di kursi guru ruang kesehatan, sambil memainkan stetoskop milik Shizune-sensei yang tergeletak diatas satu-satunya meja besar di ruang kesehatan.

Ruang kesehatan terletak diantara perpustakaan dan ruang komputer. Pada jam ke lima, tidak ada kelas yang memakai ruang komputer sehingga suasana di ruang kesehatan sangat sepi.

Bosan dengan stetoskop itu, Hinata bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan lalu melihat-lihat rak kaca tempat ditaruhnya berbagai macam obat. Banyak obat yang belum pernah ia lihat disana, dan bahkan ada beberapa yang ia tidak tahu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit apa, sebab keterangannya tidak tertulis.

'Untung saja tidak ada yang datang... Jika ada yang datang lalu meminta obat yang tidak kuketahui, entah apa yang harus kulakukan...' Batin Hinata dalam hatinya.

Kalau urusan luka luar, seperti memar dan luka gores, Hinata bisa mengatasinya. Namun untuk yang lainnya, sepertinya diluar keahliannya.

Setelah melihat-lihat untuk beberapa lama, Hinata kembali ke tempat duduknya. Baru saja ia menjatuhkan badannya ke tempat duduk, tiba-tiba saja kenop pintu ruang kesehatan bergerak.

Ia kira itu adalah Kakashi-sensei. Setelah pintunya terbuka, ternyata yang masuk adalah...

"...Uchiha-kun?" Ujar Hinata kaget. Bukannya tadi Kakashi-sensei bilang, tidak akan ada murid yang datang? Ujarnya dalam hati.  
Hinata sekelas dengan Sasuke, berarti seharusnya dia sedang belajar di kelas, kan?

"Ngapain kau?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melihat Hinata duduk sendirian di ruang kesehatan.

"A-Aku diminta untuk... Menggantikan Kakashi-sensei..." Hinata menjawab dengan suara pelan,

"Apa yang membawamu kesini, Uchiha-kun?"

"Aku bolos." Jawabnya santai,

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berisik, aku mau tidur."  
Mendengar jawaban Sasuke itu, Hinata sempat terdiam karena heran.

"Kenapa... Kau bolos?"

"Karena pelajarannya membosankan." Sasuke menjawab dengan segera, "Cuma kau yang menyukai pelajaran yang membosankan itu."

Ya, memang sepertinya cuma Hinata yang tidak menganggap pelajaran sejarah itu membosankan. Tapi darimana Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata suka pelajaran sejarah? Hinata ingin bertanya, namun sekarang ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Tunggu, jika kau tidak sakit, seharusnya kau tidak datang kesini..."

"Bukan urusanmu, Hyuuga."  
Sasuke menyahut dengan nada suaranya yang terkesan dingin, sambil berjalan menuju kasur yang paling pojok,

"Kalau mau berisik, lebih baik diluar saja."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata langsung terdiam. Sasuke memang terkenal dingin dan ketus. Sebenarnya dia lumayan populer karena memiliki wajah yang tampan, tapi sudah terhitung berapa gadis yang patah hati karena mendengar kata-katanya yang kejam.

"T-Tapi..." Hinata kembali membuka mulutnya,

"Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba, ada tiga orang yang datang kesini... Dan mereka bertiga butuh berbaring?"

Di ruang kesehatan ini, hanya ada tiga kasur yang masing-masing dibatasi oleh gorden. Hinata berkata demikian agar Sasuke segera kembali ke kelas. Sebab, Hinata merasa canggung kalau harus berada di ruangan kecil dan sepi seperti ini dan hanya berdua dengan laki-laki.

Hinata memang pemalu dan gampang canggung terhadap laki-laki, makanya selama enam belas tahun hidupnya, dia belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali!

"Konyol," Sasuke menanggapi sambil duduk dipinggir tempat tidur, "Jam segini tidak akan ada yang datang ke ruangan ini."

"Ta-Tapi-" Hinata berusaha membantah omongan Sasuke,

"Aku diminta untuk hanya melayani murid yang sedang sakit... Lantas, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu...?"

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, bukannya merasa terganggu, di benak Sasuke justru terbesit sebuah ide yang menyenangkan baginya. Sasuke lalu bangkit dan melangkah ke arah dispenser air, yang terletak disamping meja guru. Dia berjalan melewati Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hei,"

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memanggil Hinata.

"I-Iya?"

"Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing," Ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil gelas plastik dari samping dispenser,

"Bisakah kau carikan obat untukku? Biar kuambil sendiri air minumnya."

"...Hah?" Hinata menggumam dengan ekspresi bingung. Tadi sepertinya ia terlihat baik-baik saja, lalu sekarang berkata bahwa ia pusing. Tapi kalau ia memang benar-benar pusing, maka Hinata tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mencarikannya obat.

"Tadi kau bilang akan melayani murid yang sakit." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai, memusnahkan semua alasan Hinata untuk tidak mencarikannya obat.

"Ba-Baiklah... Tunggu sebentar, Uchiha-kun..."

Hinata berjalan menuju ke rak obat. Seingatnya tadi ia melihat obat sakit kepala. Sasuke lalu mengambil air dari dispenser selagi Hinata sibuk didepan rak kaca berisi obat-obatan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata,

Sasuke mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Suara yang ditimbulkannya tertutupi oleh suara gemuruh air dispenser, sehingga Hinata sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"A-Ah, ini dia!" Beberapa detik berselang, Hinata menemukan obat yang ia cari, dan langsung mengambilnya untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun, ini obat-"

Saat Hinata membalikkan badannya, wajahnya langsung memerah saat melihat Sasuke dengan seragamnya yang berantakan; dasinya dilonggarkan dan dua kancing kemeja seragamnya terbuka, membuat Hinata dapat dengan mudahnya melihat dada Sasuke.

"Ke-Kenapa... Pakaianmu jadi berantakan seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Entahlah, rasanya ruangan ini panas sekali." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai, sambil lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata, dan lalu memegang kerah jas putih yang sedang Hinata pakai,

"Jas putih ini membuat suasana jadi tambah panas, lepaskan saja."

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak merasa panas," Hinata berkata sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke berada didekatnya, entah kenapa rasanya ia menjadi sangat gugup.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku demam." Ujar Sasuke, sambil lalu berjalan menuju ke kasur yang paling ujung,  
"Bisakah kau ukur suhu badanku?"

"Mu-mungkin itu perasaanmu saja!"

"Kau harus melayani orang yang sakit, kan?" Sasuke berkata demikian sambil lalu menunjukkan seringainya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan?

"Uh... Baiklah..."

Sasuke menaikkan bibirnya, ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan! Siapa sangka kata-kata yang tadinya Hinata gunakan untuk melawan Sasuke justru berbalik menyerang dirinya sendiri?

"Dan itu berarti kau harus melepas jas itu."

Hinata mau tidak mau harus menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke. Hinata melepas jas putih yang kebesaran itu, lalu melipatnya dengan rapi dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Obat yang tadi ia ambil pun, ia taruh disana.

Siapa sangka bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke adalah orang dengan karakter yang sulit, pikir Hinata. Hinata pun berjalan menuju ke meja guru, membuka lacinya untuk mencari termometer. Dan syukurlah, tanpa perlu mencari, Hinata dapat menemukan termometer yang ia butuhkan.

Setelah mengambil termometer itu, Hinata langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur yang paling dekat jendela, tempat Sasuke sedang berbaring sekarang.

"Ini, ukur suhumu," Hinata menyodorkan termometer itu pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak mengambilnya, ia justru menyeringai.

"Sepertinya, aku tidak butuh termometer,"

Ujar Sasuke, disambut dengan ekspresi bingung Hinata. Namun, ekspresi bingung Hinata berganti menjadi ekspresi terkejut saat tiba-tiba... Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, sehingga Hinata terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh Sasuke yang sedang terbaring.

Tidak sampai di situ saja, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata... Lebih tepatnya, mencium Hinata!

.

.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_A/N: Maaf ceritanya dipotong, nanti jadi dua chapter (kayaknya). Tadinya mau oneshot, tapi kok jadi panjang banget T_T  
__Tapi ngeliat keterangan dibawah judul (Coba cek judul diatas!), pasti udah ketebak kan chapter 2 nanti isinya apaan...  
__Ngomong-ngomong, alasan lain kenapa ceritanya dipotong, supaya para pembaca bisa berimajinasi dulu tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. _:3_  
Maaf kalau ide pasaran, semoga tetep menarik!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Take Care**_  
A Sasuhina Fanfiction  
RATING: M for ATTEMPTED RAPE!_

_Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_._

* * *

Hinata kaget bukan main. Terang saja, tiba-tiba Sasuke menciumnya! Namun, posisinya saat ini tidak memungkinkannya untuk melawan, sebab Sasuke mendekapnya erat, membuatnya tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

Apalagi, Sasuke perlahan-lahan menukar posisinya dengan Hinata. Sekarang, Hinata lah yang berbaring, dan Sasuke yang menimpa tubuhnya.

Awalnya, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang gemetaran. Namun, setelah beberapa detik, Sasuke mulai menekan dan memainkan lidahnya. Saat Sasuke mulai memaksa Hinata untuk membuka mulutnya, Hinata mencengkeram lengan seragam Sasuke, dan berniat mendorongnya menjauh. Dia sudah mulai kehabisan napas!

"A-Ahn-"

Hinata tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Sasuke makin terangsang untuk lebih memainkan lidahnya. Sasuke terus menekan bibirnya, dia sepertinya menginginkan Hinata untuk mengeluarkan suara yang membakar nafsunya. Suara pekikan Hinata membuat dia teradiksi dengan bibir yang mungil dan hangat itu.

Hanya saja, baru saja dua puluh detik berlalu, Hinata sudah tidak dapat mengatur napasnya. Sasuke pun menyudahi ciumannya, sambil ikut menarik napas. Sasuke membuat jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata yang sekarang berwarna merah padam. Setelah ciuman tadi, entah kenapa Hinata jadi lebih menggoda dibanding tadi, meskipun sebenarnya dari tadi Sasuke memang sudah tergoda dengan fisik Hinata.

Tubuhnya kecil namun proporsional, kulitnya putih dan halus, dadanya besar; dan Sasuke tahu itu meskipun terbalut oleh seragam, kakinya ramping, bibirnya berwarna cerah dan mungil... Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna dimata Sasuke.

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke mendengar tarikan napas Hinata sudah mulai teratur, Sasuke langsung kembali melancarkan serangannya. Sekarang, tujuannya adalah leher Hinata, tempat dimana Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata dengan jelas.

"U-Uchiha-kun, a-apa yang kau lakuka-HN!" Hinata memekik kecil saat Sasuke menjilat tulang rahangnya dengan perlahan. Sentuhan lidah Sasuke di kulit Hinata, membuat suhu tubuh Hinata meningkat drastis!

Buruknya, Hinata tidak dapat menahan desahan-desahan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jika ia menahannya, tubuhnya justru terasa seperti diterjang sebuah sensasi yang memabukkan.

Meskipun Hinata sadar bahwa semakin ia bersuara, semakin gencar Sasuke mempermainkannya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa menekan suaranya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat tangan kiri Sasuke menyelip ke dalam seragamnya, lalu meraba punggungnya dengan cepat. Dalam kurun waktu sepersekian detik, Hinata langsung sadar dengan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"T-Tunggu, Uchiha-kun!"

Hinata berusaha mendorong tangan Sasuke agar ia tidak berbuat lebih jauh. Tapi sayangnya, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya sekarang. Tanpa butuh waktu lama, Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari; pengait bra. Dengan satu gerakan, ia berhasil membukanya tanpa suara. Hinata langsung berusaha untuk mengaitkannya kembali, dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Saat kedua tangan Hinata sedang berusaha menari mata pengaitnya bra-nya, tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hinata.

"Le-Lepaskan!" Ujar Hinata sambil agak memberontak.

Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya, "Kau lebih menggoda dengan pose seperti ini, mana mungkin kulepaskan."

Wajah Hinata terasa seperti terbakar setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Tampaknya, Sasuke berhasil mengunci gerakan Hinata. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung menarik dasi seragam Hinata yang berbentuk pita dengan tangan kanannya selagi tangan kirinya 'memborgol' kedua tangan Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau demam, wajahmu merah padam," Ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit menyindir,

"Biar kubantu kau melepas seragammu, agar kau merasa sedikit sejuk."

"A-Apa? Jangan!"

Hinata memberontak lemah. Normalnya, Hinata seharusnya berteriak agar Sasuke menghentikan aksinya ini. Namun, apa mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti menyerangnya? Lagipula, Hinata sudah mulai terhipnotis oleh aroma tubuh Sasuke yang dapat terhirup dengan leluasa dari jarak yang amat dekat dengannya.

Hinata mencoba meloloskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, namun rasanya sulit sekali. Semakin lemah Hinata memberontak, Sasuke justru semakin bernafsu dan bertenaga. Seakan-akan, tenaga Hinata sedikit demi sedikit diserap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai membuka kancing seragam Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, hanya butuh waktu singkat untuk melepas lima kancing, apalagi kancing seragam Hyuuga Hinata yang tidak berdaya dalam genggamannya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin langsung merobek seragam Hinata dan menerjang apa yang ada dibaliknya. Namun, Sasuke sengaja berlama-lama agar Hinata dapat menikmati permainannya ini. Lagipula, pintunya sudah terkunci, tidak ada yang dapat menginterupsi kegiatannya ini.

"Tubuhmu luar biasa,"

Ujar Sasuke saat membuka kancing terakhir dari seragam Hinata,

"Seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikannya dibalik seragammu yang kebesesaran ini."

"I-Ini bukan hal yang seharusnya kau komentari,"

Hinata sekarang dilanda rasa malu yang tidak terukur. Segala hal yang terjadi padanya saat ini benar-benar yang pertama kali baginya. Pertama kalinya berciuman, dan diserang oleh seorang laki-laki. Terlebih lagi, Uchiha Sasuke bukan laki-laki biasa, dia adalah yang didaulat paling tampan disekolahnya!

"Ba-Bagaimana kalau seseorang datang...?"

Hinata mencoba mencari cara agar Sasuke menghentikan aksinya ini. Namun diluar dugaan, Sasuke langsung menjawab dengan tenangnya,

"Tenang saja. Apa aku belum bilang bahwa pintunya sudah dikunci?"

...Tenang?

Tenang?!

'Bagaimana bisa tenang?!' Batin Hinata dalam hati.  
Hinata bahkan tidak tahu kapan Sasuke mengunci pintunya! Jadi semua ini sudah termasuk kedalam rangkaian rencana Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" Sasuke justru bertanya balik,  
"Kau ingin aku cepat mengakhiri ini?"

Betapa leganya Hinata mendengar kata akhir! Tanpa ragu, Hinata langsung mengangguk lemah.

Tapi, anggukan Hinata dibalas dengan seringai Sasuke yang tadi sudah beberapa kali ia tunjukkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mempercepatnya."

"Memper... Cepat...? Hinata menggumam pelan. Bukannya harusnya Sasuke sekarang melepaskan genggaman tangannya? Tapi... Kenapa rasanya genggamannya makin erat?

Apa persepsi 'Akhir' Hinata berbeda dengan Sasuke?

Hinata menyadari bahwa 'Akhir' yang Hinata maksud tidak sama dengan yang Sasuke maksud. Selagi Sasuke masih mengunci pergerakan tangan Hinata, tangan kanan Sasuke mulai kembali aktif. Tangannya mulai meraba paha Hinata, merayap naik hingga rok-nya tersingkap sempurna. Disaat seperti itu, Hinata justru malah mendesah pelan karena merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Karena terbawa suasana, Hinata lupa bahwa desahannya akan membuat Sasuke makin terangsang.

"Sepertinya kau lebih menikmatinya dibandingkan denganku." Ujar Sasuke.

"K-Kau salah, a-aku sama sekali tidak-A-Ahn-!"

Hinata mendadak berhenti menyangkal, setelah merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian luar kemaluannya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, dia tahu benar apa yang menyentuh daerah pribadinya tersebut. Sasuke menekan jari telunjuknya ke kemaluan Hinata yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Sasuke lalu menggerakkan jarinya perlahan, membuat Hinata tanpa sadar kembali mengerang.

"Kau berkeringat dibawah sini," Sasuke kembali menyindir, dan kembali menaikkan ujung bibirnya,

"Yang ini juga perlu dilepas agar kau merasa sejuk."

Belum sempat Hinata bereaksi terhadap kata-kata Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mulai menarik celana dalam Hinata secara perlahan-lahan. Disaat yang sama, Hinata langsung mencoba memberontak dengan menggerakkan kakinya, namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Ja-Jangan!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Hinata, dan justru terus menarik celana dalam Hinata, hingga akhirnya apa yang ada dibaliknya terekspos,

Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyum mesumnya setelah melihat celana dalam Hinata yang sudah basah oleh cairan kental. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung mengusap kemaluan Hinata dengan telunjuknya, membuat suara yang keluar dari mulut Hinata menjadi tak menentu.

"A-Ahn, U-Uchiha-kun!"

Tanpa sengaja Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke, membuat laki-laki tampan itu tergoda untuk kembali mencium bibir yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Suaramu bisa terdengar keluar." Ujarnya setelah mengecup bibir Hinata yang gemetaran, lalu melanjutkan ciumannya dengan penuh nafsu. Selagi sibuk melumat bibir Hinata, Sasuke menyempatkan jari telunjuknya untuk mulai masuk ke vagina Hinata. Baru saja Sasuke memasukkan satu ruas jari, Hinata langsung membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan desahan yang tidak dapat ditahan lagi.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjelajahi mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Begitu aktif Sasuke memainkan lidahnya, membuat Hinata kewalahan.

'Rapat sekali, padahal cuma memasukkan satu jari.' Sasuke membatin dalam hati selagi melakukan _fingering _pada Hinata. Awalnya, Sasuke hanya memasukkan jari telunjukknya, namun Sasuke tergoda untuk memasukkan satu jari lagi. Tapi sesuai dugaannya, Hinata masih sangat rapat sehingga agak sulit untuk memasukkan dua jari secara bersamaan.

Hinata menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya saat Sasuke menambahkan satu jari kedalam vaginanya. Entah sensasi apa yang menghipnotis tubuhnya sekarang, membuat jantung Hinata berdebar keras seakan mau meledak!

Melihat Hinata yang berusaha keras menahan suaranya, membuat Sasuke berinisiatif untuk menggerakan jarinya maju dan mundur. Dan ternyata, Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata melepas segel mulutnya.

Hinata terus mengeluarkan suara yang meski pelan, tetap terdengar menggoda di telinga Sasuke. Hinata tanpa sadar menggerakkan badannya, sepertinya ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang luar biasa. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu banyak bergerak, bra yang tadinya menutupi dadanya, bergeser karena longgar. Sasuke pun disuguhkan oleh sebuah pemandangan yang diidamkan oleh semua kaum laki-laki.

Sasuke lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membiarkan tangan Hinata bebas. Namun, sepertinya Hinata sendiri sudah tidak bertenaga untuk melawan. Baru saja Hinata bernapas lega karena tangannya akhirnya bebas, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja meremas payudaranya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia memilin dan menekan ujung payudara Hinata dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Hinata menggeliat karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menduga gairahnya akan melesat tinggi seperti ini. Tadinya hanya akan sedikit mempermainkan perempuan pendiam yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi ternyata, daya tarik Hinata Hyuuga sangat luar biasa!

Sasuke dapat merasakan kemaluannya mulai menegang, membuatnya sedikit sesak. Sasuke tahu harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. Sasuke pun membuka restleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi. Perlahan, ia menggesekkan batang penisnya pada bagian luar kemaluan Hinata.

Begitu merasakan sesuatu yang hangat, besar dan keras menyentuh mulut vaginanya, Hinata hampir saja mengerang dengan suara yang tidak terkontrol. Untunglah kedua tangannya sekarang dapat digunakan untuk meredam mulutnya.

Karena begitu terangsang, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya benar-benar panas sekarang. Ia pun melepas seragamnya agar tidak basah karena keringat. Hinata begitu berdebar saat melihat Sasuke tanpa pakaian. Dadanya bidang, dan terlihat sempurna. Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Hinata sepertinya begitu terpesona dengan tubuh Sasuke, baru pertama kali ia melihat badan seorang laki-laki yang begitu atraktif.

Hinata sepertinya sudah benar-benar terangsang, Sasuke dapat merasakannya saat menggesekkan batang penisnya ke klitoris Hinata, dan tubuh Hinata memberi reaksi kejang, yang menandakan bahwa ia akan klimaks. Sasuke pun tidak mengulur waktu lagi, ia mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbuka lebar begitu merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras memasuki kemaluannya, dan saat Sasuke memasukannya lebih dalam, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan, dan langsung mencapai klimaksnya. Meskipun awalnya sakit, sakit sekali hingga tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air mata, perlahan Hinata merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Sasuke pun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat merasakan penisnya memasuki vagina seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan penisnya, membuat Hinata tidak sanggup lagi menahan suaranya.

"A-Ah, Uchiha-kun... U-Uchiha-kun!"

Hinata menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke saat Sasuke menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur secara perlahan. Tanpa sadar, Hinata juga menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengikuti irama Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hinata,

"Kau benar-benar rapat... Hinata."

Mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya, membuat Hinata semakin terangsang. Hinata bahkan tidak berkomentar meskipun kata-kata Sasuke tadi membuatnya malu. Hinata pun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Melihat keagresifan Hinata, Sasuke pun kembali menciumnya sambil memainkan lidahnya, dan lalu menggerakkan penisnya lebih cepat, membuat Hinata menegang karena sensasi yang ditimbulkannya.

'Ugh, semakin lama semakin menegang...' Batin Sasuke. Semakin cepat ia menghentakkan penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata, semakin tegang otot bagian dalam kemaluan Hinata, membuat Sasuke mendapatkan sensasi yang menyelimuti kejantanannya.

"Hi-Hinata," Sasuke menggumamkan nama Hinata disela-sela ciumannya. Saat ia merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang keluar, Sasuke menggerakkan penisnya semakin cepat.

"U-Uchiha-kun, j-jangan terlalu... A-Ah!" Hinata tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya, meskipun ia bilang 'jangan', tapi tubuhnya memberi reaksi yang berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya.

Sasuke tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Sesaat sebelum klimaks, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam kemaluan Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke menyemburkan spermanya di bagian luar vagina Hinata yang basah karena klimaks keduanya yang bersamaan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke bernapas dengan berat setelah mencapai klimaksnya. Tidak ia sangka bahwa hari ini dia akan melakukan hal ini dengan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sempat memanggil nama Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya setelah mencapai klimaksnya, Sasuke pun mencium bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya.

Klimaksnya tadi membuat keduanya terkulai lemas, terlebih lagi Hinata yang mengalaminya dua kali.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka berhasil mengatur napas mereka yang menderu, Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut, membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah.

"Terimakasih atas pelayanannya," Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai, membuat wajah Hinata terasa seperti terbakar karena malu.

"K-Kau jahat, Uchiha-kun..." Hinata menanggapi sambil tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. Biar bagaimanapun, ini seks yang pertama kalinya ia lakukan.

"Tenang saja," Sasuke berkata sambil kemudian mengecup dahi Hinata,

"Ini juga yang pertama kalinya untukku."

Mendengar itu, Hinata tersentak kaget. Pertama kali? Mereka sama-sama melakukan ini... Untuk yang pertama kali? Tapi Sasuke melakukannya bagaikan ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal ini! Batin Hinata.

"Tapi aku cukup menikmatinya. Kau pun begitu, kan?"

Ucapan Sasuke mengenai Hinata dengan telak! Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa berkata apapun, ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang.

Diantara mereka tercipta keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jadi..." Sasuke memecah keheningan,

"Sepertinya, kini kau yang demam. Kau sangat berkeringat dibawah sini,"  
Sasuke lalu kembali menyentuh kemaluan Hinata yang sudah sangat basah karena klimaksnya tadi, dan juga karena terkena semburan sperma Sasuke tadi.

"Kini giliranku untuk merawatmu. Sepertinya kau butuh 'infus'?"

Sasuke berkata demikian sambil menyeringai.

Jantung Hinata kembali berdebar setelah mengetahui apa maksud seringaian itu.

"Tu-Tunggu, Uchiha-kun, a-aku tidak perlu..."

"Baiklah, tahan nafasmu. Akan kumasukkan jarum infusnya..."

"J-Jangan! UCHIHA-KUN!"

Dan akhirnya, didalam ruang kesehatan yang sepi dan terkunci itu...

Mereka pun melakukannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_..._

"Akhirnya perutku terisi juga." Ujar Kakashi-sensei, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang berada satu lantai diatas kantin sekolah. Dia merasa sangat berterimakasih pada Hinata karena mau meluangkan satu jam pelajaran demi menjaga ruang kesehatan, meskipun pada jam segitu hampir tidak ada murid yang datang, batin Kakashi.

Kakashi kira semuanya berjalan normal, hingga saat Kakashi memutar kenop ruang kesehatan, pintunya sedikit tersangkut.

'Kenapa terkunci?' Kakashi bertanya dalam hatinya. Baru saja ia mau mencoba mendorong pintu itu karena memang biasanya pintu itu tersangkut, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi mendengar suara dari dalam ruang kesehatan itu.

"U-Uchiha-kun!"

"Tenanglah, Hyuuga. Suaramu dapat terdengar keluar..."

"A-Ahn, Uchiha-kun!"

Kakashi terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi didalam ruang kesehatan tersebut. Dialog yang sering ada di buku novel dewasa yang sering ia baca, dialog saat sedang melakukan hubungan seksual.

Kakashi pun membatalkan niatnya agar tidak mengganggu dua remaja yang sedang memadu cinta itu.

'Yah, masa remaja...' Batin Kakashi, sambil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke perpustakaan dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan kegiatannya di dalam ruang kesehatan itu.

.

**END**

* * *

_A/N: Bikin fic rate M itu susah ya ternyata _T_T_ terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview... Maaf nih kalau chapter dua-nya kurang memuaskan -_- Tapi bikin fic rate M lumayan seru (?) Mungkin lain kali bakal bikin lagi yang kayak begini..._

_Ohiya, ini jadinya kurang lebih 4000 words ya? Menurut saya sih udah cukup panjang... Soalnya saya sendiri suka pegel baca fic yang satu chapternya lebih dari 2000 words... Paling maksimal 3000-4000 words per chapter kalau oneshot, kalau multichapter paling kuat baca yang 2000-3000 words per chapter. Ugh maaf jadi curhat_

_Terimakasih sudah membaca!_


End file.
